Taken
by Axel Manning
Summary: Percy is taken from Annabeth by Athena and told that she will never see him again. So she goes on a quest to save his life. Percabeth
1. Lost

**Hey this is my first story so tell me if you like it please.**

Chapter 1: Taken

Percy's POV

It started when I had another dream. Of course when I say "dream" I mean nightmare. This time I was standing in front of one of Annabeth's favorite monument the Parthenon, but the bad part is Athena was standing in front of me, her eyes were blazing and she had her spear pointed at my chest. She looked really mad. But what really scared me was that she said "See you soon Perseus Jackson." Then I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep after that so I decided to go down to the beach. Seeing the ocean always calms me down. I sat down on the beach looking up at the stars when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

I turned around and saw Annabeth standing behind me. Gods she looked beautiful. "Hi Annabeth. What are you doing out here?

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." She sat down beside me and laced her hands into mine.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." She said.

"Yea it is." I said. Then she kissed me. I could have sat there all night if it wasn't for a bright flash in front of us. When I looked to see who it was I saw Athena.

She was standing in front of us with her eyes blazing and her spear pointed at my chest. We stood up and I pulled Annabeth protectively behind me.

"Mother what are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Step away from him daughter." She said not even bothering to answer Annabeth's question. She put the spear tip under my neck.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and said "No mother I love him." Just to prove her point she pushed the spear away and kissed me again.

Athena's eyes flared and she pushed Annabeth away from me and slammed me in the chest with the back of her spear, making me fall to my knees and scream in pain.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran over to me. "Mother why did you do that?!"

"He's not right for you daughter. I forbid you to love this Poseidon trash. He doesn't even love you."

"No," I said "I love her, I really do."

"How dare you!" She slammed me in the back with her spear again. The last thing I remember was Annabeth's scream of terror.

Annabeth's POV

I screamed when Athena hit Percy again and I ran over to him but, she pushed me back and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "You shall never see him again daughter." Then she disappeared with Percy. "Percy!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Annabeth what happened?" Chiron asked galloping up next to me. I told him what happened and broke into tears all over again.

"This is troubling." he said.

"We have to save him! I can't lose him, not again!" I said still crying

"We won't." Thalia said coming up next to me. Artemis gave her permission to stay here for a few weeks.

"I'll give you a quest tomorrow," Chiron said "But for now please get some rest."

I reluctantly agreed and went back to my cabin. I didn't think I would sleep after what had just happened but as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

I dreamed of Percy that night. He was on his knees in a bleak room and he looked terrible he was bruised and scratched and he looked like he was in great pain and Athena was in front of him with her spear at her side.

"Stay away from my daughter." She said.

Percy shook his head "No, never I won't leave her, I love her and you won't change that. Not as long as I still breathe."

She backhanded Percy and blood trickled from his mouth.

I wanted to yell "No! Stop hurting him!" But I couldn't move or say anything.

That was the last I saw.


	2. Quest

**Thanks for the review guys here's chapter 2 as promised.**

Chapter 2: Quest

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at the first light of dawn and went outside to the beach. As I stared out at the water I started to finger my camp necklace and then I said "I'll get you out of this Percy. I promise you." I walked over to the Big House to see that Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinnacle **(I don't know if I spelled that right, but it's that card game that Chiron keeps beating Mr. D at all the time)** Chiron was in his wheel chair. When he saw me coming he said,

"You've come for you quest?"

I nodded.

"Very well then," he said "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our game Mr. D"

"Fine," He said "But make it quick. If it were up to me we'd just leave that 'Peter Jonson' to rot."

I glared at him as we walked inside. We saw Rachel sitting on the couch.

"Rachel," Chiron said "We need a prophecy."

Rachel's eyes turned green and she said in the raspy voice of the oracle,

"_Three shall travel to the ancient land,_

_To the son of Poseidon's final stand,_

_They shall follow the Olympian's bane,_

_To end the goddess Athena's reign,_

_The trick will end with a hero's last breath,_

_Only one thing can save his death."_

She stumbled and sat back down with a dazed expression on her face. Knowing that I couldn't ask her what it meant I went outside with Chiron to discuss it.

"First you need to pick who will go with you Annabeth." He said.

"Thalia and Grover." I said.

"Ah I thought you might want them to come along so I've already had them pack their bags." He said. Then they came around the corner with their bags with them. Thalia tossed me my bag. Then we sat down at the table and I told them about the prophecy.

"Well the ancient land must mean Greece right?" Thalia said.

"It's our best bet." I said.

"What about the second line?" she asked "The son of Poseidon's final stand….that's not good.

"Prophecies have double meanings sometimes, it may be something different." I said trying to sound upbeat, but the worry in my voice betrayed me. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll save him."

I smiled weakly and nodded. When we finished talking about the prophecy we got in the van so Argus could drive us to the city. I had a strange feeling I wasn't going to see camp again for a long time.


	3. Flight

Chapter 3:

Flight

**Hey guys sorry if chapter 2 was so short I was suffering from writers block. Here's chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

When we got to the airport we gave the guy our tickets and got on the plane. I don't know how long we were on the plane, but I must have fallen asleep, because I saw Percy again.

He was in the same bleak room except he looked even worse than before. Most of his shirt was ripped off, and he had slashes all over his chest that were still bleeding. He also had slashes on his arms face and neck. He was on his knees a gash on his side with one arm. He looked right at me as if he could see me and said,

"Annabeth if your there please don't come it's just what she wants." It looked like every word was hurting him. "If you come to rescue me she'll kill you- Agh!"

He was pushed into the wall by something invisible and Athena walked into the room.

"Hello Jackson."

"Athena," he growled and tried to break free of whatever was holding him back.

She laughed and said, "You would never be able to beat me even if you did get free."

"Why don't you let me go and we'll find out."

"You don't know how much I wish I could," She said. "Now, I know my daughter will come and rescue you. It will be a few days at most. There's been a change in plans, when she gets here I'm going to kill you in front of her."

I wanted to cry.

"You're not allowed to directly interfere." He said.

For once he was right, but of course my mother had a plan to get around that. She is the goddess of wisdom after all. She laughed.

"You let me worry about that Jackson."

She turned to walk away, which at that point was a really dumb move on her part. Her power must have faltered for a second because Percy managed to break free of his invisible bonds and draw Riptide.

"Now where were we?" he said. Then he used feint at her head.

It was a good move, I wouldn't have seen it if it were me, but of course it wasn't. Athena turned to block it, but all she could do was deflect it. He managed to get a good sized cut on her arm, Ichor flowed from her wound. She screamed in rage and slammed him in the chest with the shaft of her spear and I could have sworn I heard his ribs breaking. He crashed into the wall so hard cracks appeared in it. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Athena waited to see if he would attack again, but he had made his point that he was still capable of fighting her, both with willpower and a sword. As she stormed out of the room I saw I saw a faint smile appear at his lips.

"Annabeth! Annabeth we're here! Wake up!"

Thalia was shaking me in my chair. I woke with a start remembering what had just happened. I told her and Grover everything I saw in the dream. I saw a smile cross Thalia's face.

"Looks like he's putting up a fight, at this rate he may not even need to be rescued."

"I'm hungry." Grover said.

"Yea so am I," Thalia said. "Let's go eat over there." She pointed to a nearby McDonalds.

I nodded and started to walk towards it.

**So what do you think? Please review it. I'll write chapter 4 as soon as I can. Thanks to all the people who did review the last few chapters.**


	4. Waiting

**Thanks for the review on chapter 3 guys. Here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Waiting

Percy's POV

I sat there waiting…..waiting. For what I don't know. There was nothing more to do, but sit there and wait.

I looked up as the door opened and two guards came in. I forgot their names so I just called them ugly number one and ugly number two. I tried to look weaker than I really was to hide the fact that I was getting stronger, but that wasn't too hard to do since I felt terrible. Ugly one sneered at me and Ugly two laughed. I suppose they came in here to torture me again since Athena was too lazy to do it herself. Not this time though. When they hauled me up to my feet I kicked Ugly1 in the shin and slammed Ugly2 into the wall knocking him out. Then I turned back to Ugly1 who was picking himself up off the floor.

"You're going to pay for that kid." He said angrily

Yea right I thought then kicked him in the gut and slammed him into the wall. He fell to the ground unconscious. I added two more slashes with my foot to the tally chart I made in the sand. That was the third pair of guards this week… What? I had to do something to keep myself awake. Zeus knows what they would do to me if I fell asleep. I pushed them out of the room and shut the door which was hard considering my hands were bound behind my back ever since I slashed Athena's arm.

I sat back against the wall and started to think about Annabeth. I hoped she got my message. I knew it wouldn't do any good. She would be there soon. Nothing could stop her from coming no matter how much I pleaded with her to stay away so she wouldn't be killed. I had to keep her alive somehow, but how? Then one thought crossed my mind.

Escape.

I knew I had to get out of here before Annabeth got here or I would lose her for good. Gods she was probably already in Greece by now. I had come up with a plan and fast. If Annabeth were here she would be proud.

Annabeth. Gods I missed her. I had to save her; I had to keep her alive. I couldn't live with myself if she died because of me. I wouldn't let her die.

I forced myself not to think about her or what would happen if I failed. Then I started to plan.

**Sorry if it's short I decided it would be cool if I did it from Percy's point of view while he was captured. So tell me if you like it I'll write chapter 5 soon.**


End file.
